Computing systems and associated networks have greatly revolutionized our world. One of the key benefits obtained from computing systems is the ability to access resources over a network. In order to securely provide access to network resource, the type and extent of access to a network resource is often controlled via what is often termed generally as “authorization”. Authorization matches up users with particular authority to access the network resource. However, this relies upon the user providing proper proof that the entity requesting access has a particular identity. This initial proving up of identity is often termed “authentication”.
During authentication, the user providers their username, which is any identifier that identifies that user. An identity provider is then used to match up that username against its entries. The presence of the entry will trigger the identity provider to go through the process of authenticating that user based on the username. Such authentication could include password-based authentication, certificate-based authentication, two factor authentication, or the like.
Some network resources have their own identity providers. Other network resources permit authentication using any multiple number of identity providers. In that case, the user is given the option of selecting how they would like to sign-in (in other words, which identity provider to use). In more advanced sign-in mechanisms, when there are multiple possible identity providers, the username will be matched against entries of those multiple identity providers. If there is but one identity provider that recognizes that username, the user will be authenticated with that identity provider. If there are multiple identity providers the recognize that username, then the user is asked to select which of those identity providers are to be used to sign-in the user to the network resource.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.